Escape from Dystopia
[[Archivo:Escape_From_Dystopia.jpg|thumb|300px|Escape From Dystopia Ilustrado por CosMo]] Escape From Dystopia '(エスケープ・フロム・ディストピア / ''Esukēpu furomu disutopia / Escape desde la Distopía) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Esta canción es el séptimo demo de MAYU. '''Comentario del autor: *''"Mi inútil vida es..."'' Interprete: MAYU Música, Letra e Ilustración: 'CosMo *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *VOCALOID™3 Library MAYU *Gekkaneta Vol.12 Letra *Kanji y Traducción por Carosaurio-Gao *Romaji de Nautilion Kanji= くだらないボクの命は…… また同じような音楽が一帯に鳴り響く　これを聞かされるのはさて何百回目だろう 強制される感覚　こいつは何だろうな　そういえば思いきり笑ったのはいつだろう 好きだったのかな　大切なキミの事　> そんな簡単な事も曖昧になりそうで 感情さえも管理しようとする　最悪な世界が訪れる前に…… キミの笑顔が奪われてしまうなら　ボクは生きている意味は何もないから キミをここからボクが連れ出すよ くだらないボクの命はきっとそのために在る！ また同じような音楽が一帯に鳴り響く　これを聞かされるのも今日で終わりにするんだ 誰かを好きになる勇気すら持てないヤツらの　作った世界になど明日は来るはずもない 今のキミの表情(かお)　無理した笑い方 > なのに　ボクはどうして気づけなかったんだろう キミの手を取り必死に駆け出した　ボクらの心が壊される前に…… キミの笑顔が奪われてしまうなら　ボクは地の果てまでも取り返しに行くよ キミに幸せで居てほしいから くだらないボクの命はきっとそのために在る！ 聴いたことない音楽が少しずつ聞こえ出す ボクらの見た悪夢を　すべて消し去っておくれ 他の誰でもない　ボクとキミの世界は 希望に満ちた世界でありますように キミの笑顔が奪われてしまうなら　ボクは生きている意味は何もないから キミをここからボクが連れ出すよ 白紙のボクの未来はきっとそのために在る！ |-| Romaji= Kudaranai boku no inochi wa…… Mata onaji you na ongaku ga ittai ni narihibiku Kore wo kikasareru no wa sate nanbyakkaime darou Kyouseisareru kankaku koitsu wa nan darou na Sou ieba omoikiri waratta no wa itsudarou Suki datta no kana Taisetsu na kimi no koto “wakaranaku naru”” Sonna kantan na koto mo aimai ni nari soude Kanjou sae mo kanri shiyou to suru Saiaku na sekai ga otozureru mae ni……. Kimi no egao ga ubawarete shimau nara Boku wa ikiteiru imi wa nani mo nai kara Kimi wo koko kara boku ga tsuredasu yo Kudaranai boku no inochi wa kitto sono tame ni aru ! Mata onaji you na ongaku ga ittai ni narihibiku Kore wo kikasareru no mo kyou de owari ni surunda Dareka wo suki ni naru yuuki sura motenai yatsura no Tsukutta sekai ni nado ashita wa kuru hazu mo nai Ima no kimi no kao Murishita warai kata “nanika ga chigau” Nanoni boku wa doushite kidzukenakattan darou Kimi no te wo tori hisshi ni kakedashita Bokura no kokoro ga kowasareru mae ni........... Kimi no egao ga ubawarete shimau nara Boku wa chi no hate made mo torikaeshi ni iku yo Kimi ni shiawase de ite hoshii kara Kudaranai boku no inochi wa kitto sono tame ni aru ! Kiita koto nai ongaku ga sukoshi zutsu kikoedasu Bokura no mita akumu wo subete keshisatte okure Hoka no dare demonai boku to kimi no sekai wa Kibou ni michita sekai dearimasu you ni Kimi no egao ga ubawarete shimau nara Boku wa ikiteiru imi wa nani mo nai kara Kimi wo koko kara boku ga tsuredasu yo Hakushi no boku no mirai wa kitto sono tame ni aru ! |-| Español= Mi inútil vida es... Otra vez ese sonido familiar resuena por el lugar La he tenido que escuchar incontables veces. Este sentido de obligación,quienes son esos tipos de todas formas Cuando pienso sobre esto,¿cuando fue la ultima vez que reí con todas mis fuerzas? ¿Te amé? Tú que eres hermosa, Incluso la cosa fácil de comprender se ha vuelto confuso Tratando de controlar los sentimientos y emoción Antes de que el peor de los mundos llegue... Incluso si esa sonrisa tuya es robada, Mi razón para vivir no existirá más, Entonces ¡Te llevare lejos de aquí! ¡Mi inútil vida de seguro existe para algo! (Nuestro país de repente fue controlado por una sola corporación.Usaban la música para lavarle el cerebro a las personas.Sin piedad para esas personas que se oponen al sonido;su nombre era "Música") Otra vez ese sonido familiar resuena por el área, Ser obligado a escucharla ¡Eso termina hoy! Por esos tipos que ni siquiera tuvieron el valor para amar a alguien, No creo que el mañana llegue para su fabricado mundo. Esa cara tuya,sin poder sonreír "Algo es diferente" ¿Y aun por qué no me he dado cuenta? Tomé tu mano y frenéticamente comencé a correr Antes de que nuestros corazones fueran destrozados... Incluso si esa sonrisa tuya es robada, ¡Iré hasta el fin del mundo para recuperarla! Porque todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz... ¡Mi inútil vida de seguro existe para algo! Música que jamas habíamos escuchado lentamente se puede escuchar La pesadilla que hemos visto esta desapareciendo Nadie más esta aquí,un mundo solo para mi tú y yo Un mundo de esperanza y sueños. Incluso si esa sonrisa tuya es robada, Mi razón para vivir no existirá más, Entonces ¡Te llevare lejos de aquí! Mi futuro que es como una hoja vacía, ¡Seguramente existe por alguna razón! Versiones Sucesivas thumb|Portada del álbum donde se encuentra la cover Versión GUMI Para el álbum BPM200 ijou wa oyatsu ni fukumaremasu ka? CosMo realiza una cover con GUMI. '''Interprete: 'GUMI '''Música y Letra: CosMo Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *BPM200 ijou wa oyatsu ni fukumaremasu ka? Enlaces *Pixiv ID de CosMo *Imagen oficial en Pixiv Categoría:Interpretada por MAYU Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012